


Обещать – не значит жениться

by Paranoiya



Series: Двойное дно [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Pre-Canon, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Дерек всегда считал, что родители поженились по любви, на что Питер только выразительно хмыкал и закатывал глаза. Уж кто-кто, а Питер точно знал, как выходила замуж его сестра.





	Обещать – не значит жениться

— Талия, это не выход! 

— Это единственный выход, — отвечает Талия и бросает трубку на рычаг. Тётя Аделаида права, чертовски права во всем, кроме одного — Талия так больше не может. 

Она сидит в полупустой комнате — той, что раньше была кабинетом отца. От огромной библиотеки не осталось почти ничего, как, впрочем, и от фамильной мебели, столового серебра и драгоценностей матери. Прошлая жизнь разбита вдребезги, не соберешь. В носу у Талии свербит: слишком много пыли вокруг. Конечно, все дело в пыли, думает она про себя, выходя из комнаты. Именно в ней.

На часах почти пять, и сегодня среда, так что тренировка Питера закончится примерно через два часа. У Талии хватит времени на то, чтобы подписать все бумаги и забрать брата из школы. Может быть, она даже успеет приготовить ему ужин до того, как уйдет на свою ночную смену. С этими мыслями она спускается в подвал: Талия пробовала хранить дичь в холодильнике, но везде, кроме ледника, она слишком быстро портится. Испорченное мясо означает больше охот, больше охот — ненужное внимание со стороны лесников, департамента по контролю за хищниками и охотников. Лесники и охотники заканчиваются внеплановыми визитами шерифа: как ни крути, Заповедник все ещё их земля. За шерифом, конечно, приходят и соцработники. Талия ненавидит их всем сердцем, но улыбается и отдаёт мелкие мамины безделушки в обмен на жизнь брата. В обмен на полную опеку.

Талия возвращается на кухню с целым оленьим бедром, которое она едва втискивает в раковину. К их возвращению мясо должно будет разморозиться достаточно, чтобы разделать его и запечь. Питер очень любит запеченное мясо, и Талия старается делать его как можно чаще. На дворе середина ноября, а это значит, что охотиться будет всё труднее. Возможно, это последнее настоящее мясо в этом году.

Талия моет руки во второй раковине, ополаскивает лицо, выдыхает.

У неё есть почти два часа, чтобы всё исправить.

 

В конторе "Уиттмор и сыновья" нет ничего достойного её внимания. Искусственно состаренная мебель, которую, скорее всего, купили у жулика-антиквара за приличные деньги. Диплом Стэнфорда и несколько фотографий со значимыми людьми города на стене: мэр, шериф, пара кинозвёзд и спортсменов, что выросли в округе, епископ. Стандартный набор, думает Талия, ковыряя ногтем кипу бумаг перед собой. Она уже читала полгода назад предварительный вариант брачного контракта, но тогда это была лишь зыбкая идея, мираж, иллюзия спасения — бездонная яма, кошмар, ярмо, которое повиснет на её шее до конца её дней. Сейчас Талия улыбается мистеру Уиттмору самой очаровательной своей улыбкой — той, что была с ней до июля прошлого года. Она носит её в кармане, словно маску, и надевает только в самых важных моментах — тогда, когда на кону стоит слишком многое. Сегодня это жизнь её брата, и ради него она сделает всё. 

Подпись получается размашистой и резкой. 

Конверт, который отдает ей адвокат — тяжелым и толстым.

 

Она подъезжает к школе, опоздав почти на двадцать минут: машина в очередной раз заглохла. Питер сидит на крыльце, прямо под входным фонарем, и с увлечением читает. Талия знает, что это учебник для старшеклассников, который брат свистнул из-под носа у библиотекаря, но молчит. Каждый из них закрывает на что-то глаза. Так теперь работает их семья. Их стая.

Талии нет нужды сигналить — когда она выруливает к парковке, Питер уже забрасывает учебник в рюкзак. Они едут домой молча: радио накрылось ещё несколько недель назад, и у Талии не было ни сил, ни денег, чтобы его починить. Питер ерзает всю дорогу, а когда они въезжают в Заповедник и вовсе позволяет глазам пожелтеть. Костями Талия чувствует нарастающую силу луны, а сердцем — что это полнолуние будет не из простых. Талия улыбается и отвечает брату своим кроваво-красными взглядом.

— Ничего, Бэмби, прорвемся.

Питер взрыкивает, по привычке бунтуя против детского прозвища. Талия треплет брата по загривку, всматривается в его золотые глаза и надеется, что они никогда не станут синими. Она сделает всё, чтобы этого не случилось.  



End file.
